Overdose
by Noan
Summary: [EXO-Fic] Ecrit à l'origine en juillet pour l'anniversaire de ma belle-fille. Luhan ne supporte plus la façade que leur impose leur prod'. Il ne supporte plus de jouer avec Sehun devant les fans. Il veut partir, lui aussi... De l'indulgence c'est un univers que je connais très peu!


**Overdose**

_Je réprime ma souffrance, j'en veux plus_

_Après mon souffle s'accélère et s'enraye_

_Je ressens un frisson puis un soupir_

_Et je ne peux plus respirer_

Extrait traduit d'Overdose, Exo.

Il était tôt encore mais il était déjà au travail. Avec attention, il relisait le texte de la première prise. Avec ce film, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. S'il réussissait, il pourrait peut-être enfin mettre un terme à son contrat avec la SM et faire du cinéma dans son pays d'origine. Il murmurait chacune de ses lignes, écoutant attentivement les répliques imaginaires de ses collègues.

Il était tranquillement installé sur le canapé plutôt confortable de sa caravane, les yeux fermés, quand son téléphone portable sonna. Il se redressa, une moue étonnée se dessinant sur son visage enfantin. Qui pouvez bien lui envoyer un message à une heure si matinale ?

Il mit du temps à trouver le précieux objet, perdu qu'il était sous une pile de coussins. Après quelques manip', le message s'afficha : « Tu me manques. ». Ce n'était pas signé, et cela n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Il savait. Une vague de colère le submergea immédiatement et sans réfléchir, il jeta son téléphone contre la paroi de la caravane. L'appareil se brisa net et tomba en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol.

- Merde, murmura-t-il, sa colère retombant aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

Il se laissa choir sur le canapé, exactement à l'endroit où il était assis quelques instants plus tôt et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne supportait plus toute cette mascarade. Rien dans sa vie n'était vrai depuis plus de quatre ans. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux débris de portable qui jonchaient le sol et soupira lourdement. Même ça n'était pas réel. Tout était orchestré, scénarisé, planifié. De leur manière de se lever le matin à ce qu'ils mangeaient, leurs goûts affichés, leurs amitiés, les magasins qu'ils visitaient, leurs déclarations dans la presse, les photos volés par les fans. Tout ! Il vivait dans une sorte de réalité virtuelle depuis des années et il en arrivait à se demander quand est-ce qu'il se réveillerait de ce rêve devenu, à la longue, un vrai cauchemar.

Deux brefs coups à la porte de la caravane brisèrent le fil de ses sombres pensées et le ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Luhan ! C'est l'heure !

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- J'arrive !

Il se leva péniblement et ramassa les restes de son téléphone.

- Me voilà bien, murmura-t-il. Va falloir trouver une excuse pour l'autre pour avoir le droit d'en racheter un.

Il sortit la carte sim et la rangea soigneusement avant de jeter le reste puis il sortit, prêt à jouer son rôle. Malheureusement, lequel, il ne le savait plus très bien.

...

La journée avait été pénible. Impossible d'être à ce qu'il faisait et il avait dû recommencer les prises, au grand damne de ses co-acteurs et de son manager.

De fatigue, autant physique que moral, il s'écroula sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se rouler en boule et de simplement pleurer. Quand son rêve était-il devenu un chemin pour l'enfer ? Comment un simple boulot avait transformé sa vie en cauchemar ?

Sur le dos, il fixa méchamment le plafond de la chambre d'hôtel, empêchant ses yeux de devenir humide. Le visage de Sehun apparut sur le fond blanc. Son visage s'adoucit un instant avant d'être déformé par la colère. Cette même colère qui lui avait ravagé les tripes le matin même et qui lui avait couté son téléphone et une journée complète de boulot. Il avait envie d'hurler. Simplement hurler et de courir ventre à terre chez ses parents, non loin de là, où sa mère l'accueillerait à bras ouvert et saurait comment l'apaiser. Mais même cela était un luxe qu'on ne l'autoriserait pas à s'offrir.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et aperçut du coin de l'oeil son ordinateur portable. A défaut de téléphone... Il se leva et alla l'attraper avant de revenir sur le lit. Il se cala confortablement et se connecta immédiatement à son compte instragram. Il passa les news des autres membres sans même s'y attarder jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une de Kris.

Kris. Le traître. L'infâme. Et le seul qui avait fait face à l'enfer dans lequel ils étaient tous tombés. Le seul qui s'était battu et le seul qui avait gagné.

Il y avait là une photo prise à Prague où son ancien camarade souriait. Mais Luhan connaissait trop bien ce sourire. C'était un sourire de photographe, sans âme qui n'atteignait même pas les yeux du beau métis. Il avait peut-être gagné son combat contre l'enfer mais le prix avait été lourd à payer et ce prix, c'était Tao.

Personne n'avait compris pourquoi Kris avait soudain attaqué la SM en justice. Même lui, sur le moment. Puis, en observant les autres membres et examinant les photos de Kris postées sur le net, il avait compris. Il avait vu les larmes de Tao et il avait vu le sourire éteint de Kris. Eux qu'on avait mis ensemble pour la promo. Eux qui devaient faire croire à une possible romance. Eux qui devaient entretenir la douce folie de leurs fans féminines. Kris avait juste mis fin à l'illusion. Il avait essayé de sauver son coeur et son âme. On pouvait toujours douter de la réaction de Tao. Était-elle sincère ? Était-ce à nouveau une ligne de script à jouer ? Mais celle de Kris n'avait plus aucune raison de l'être. Il n'était plus dans cette prison dorée qui régissait chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses émotions, chacune de ses paroles.

Avait-il réussi à briser l'illusion? Avait-il sauvé son âme ? Ou avait-il agi trop tard ?

Luhan plaignait et enviait Kris. Il le plaignait parce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le piège dans lequel il était tombé et il l'enviait parce qu'il avait réussi à s'arracher à l'illusion. Lui n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la force. Il avait beau ne plus supporter la présence de Sehun, de ses mains qui le touchaient partout, de ses bras s'enroulant sans cesse autour de lui, de sa bouche à la fois trop proche et pas assez, de ses mots si doux et de son regard si tendre, il en était pas moins tombé amoureux de lui. Il était fou amoureux de ce personnage, de ses mensonges, de son jeu. Il avait beau avoir 24 ans et ne pas être une jeune fille fleur bleu, il avait du mal à résister à ce flot de sentiments qui le rongeaient dès qu'il le voyait.

Pouvait-on vraiment être amoureux d'un personnage de fiction ? Le visage qui s'affichait en 800*400 sur l'écran de son ordinateur lui hurlait cette réponse qu'il refusait de voir.

...

Le reste du tournage s'était plus tôt bien passé. Après sa crise de déprime, il avait pris le taureau par les cornes et avait instamment demandé à Sehun, via son compte instragram, de ne plus le contacter sous peine d'être trop distrait pour jouer correctement, à grand renfort de minauderie. Cela avait fait les gorges chaudes des fans. Tant mieux, ils étaient payés pour ça et lui, avait eu la paix durant tout le tournage.

Cela n'avait été qu'une accalmie. A peine avait-il posé le pied à l'aéroport de Séoul que Sehun émergeait du flot de fans et le serrait fort contre lui.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il tout contre son cou.

Luhan frissonna malgré lui. Son coeur s'emballa sous le souffle chaud qui balayait sa peau tandis que son esprit essayait désespérément de le faire s'arracher à l'étreinte douloureuse.

Les flashs et le bruit caractéristique des appareils photos crépitaient autour d'eux et il eut envie de pleurer. Il aurait voulu que leurs retrouvailles se déroulent en toute intimité, loin des yeux indiscrets, loin de cette petite voix insidieuse qui lui murmurait que tout n'était qu'illusion et faux-semblants. Il serra violemment les dents, il ne devait, en aucun cas, laisser transparaître son amertume.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, finit-il par répondre, aussi calmement et sincèrement qu'il le put tout en l'enlaçant à son tour.

Dieu qu'il avait mal, là, à l'instant. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour être sûr que cette étreinte était sincère !

Sehun se recula, tout sourire. Luhan le lui rendit, un poil moins rayonnant. Aussitôt la main de son camarade caressa sa joue.

- Tu as l'air fatigué. Viens.

La main qui caressait sa joue disparut pour réapparaître dans sa main, le tirant au travers des fans vers la sortie.

- Mes valises ? S'inquiéta Luhan.

- T'inquiètes, ton manager s'en occupe.

Il se laissa traîner par Sehun, jusqu'à la sécurité du véhicule de la compagnie. Il ne lâcha pas, même lorsque la voiture démarra. Sa peau lui brûlait mais il n'eut pas le courage de retirer sa main de la sienne.

La ville de Séoul se déroulait devant ses yeux et il laissa voguer ses pensées, toujours aussi conscient de cette main qui étreignait la sienne. Brusquement, elle disparut, lui laissant une étrange et désagréable sensation de froid. Puis la chaleur revint, plus rayonnante encore quand Sehun passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le fit basculer contre lui.

- Tu ne dis rien. Tu dois vraiment être épuisé. ( Il fit une petite pause, le temps de déposer un bref baiser sur ses cheveux clairs.) Dommage, on avait prévu une petite teuf pour ton retour à Séoul.

Epuisé ? Non, pas vraiment. Juste ailleurs, juste préoccupé par ce bras autour de ses épaules, cette chaleur contre lui et ces lèvres qui venaient de le toucher. Il chercha la force de s'arracher à ce cocon de bien-être illusoire mais il ne parvint qu'à caler confortablement sa tête dans le cou de son camarade.

- Hum, pas vraiment eu le temps de me reposer ces dernières semaines, s'entendit-il répondre, sa bouche le trahissant tout autant que son corps.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer sur sa propre impuissance, sur sa propre lâcheté.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans le salon de leur appartement. L'odeur de Sehun l'enveloppait complètement et il se rendit compte qu'il était pelotonné sur ses genoux.

- Bien dormi ? Murmura le jeune coréen tout contre ses cheveux.

Luhan rougit, entrainant le rire de ses camarades qui leur faisaient face. Chen se leva alors et vint l'arracher à l'étreinte de Sehun. Il le serra fortement contre lui.

- Tu nous sacrément manqué ! s'écria-t-il en le relâchant, laissant sa place aux autres membres d'Exo, tous réunis pour son retour.

Ils le serrèrent dans leurs bras, les uns après les autres, lui faisant par de leur joie de le retrouver. Seul Tao fut moins effusif que les autres. Il se contenta d'une brève accolade et d'un sourire qui n'atteignait pas son regard. Luhan retint un profond soupir. Ce regard vide faisait remonter l'amertume qu'il essayait désespérément d'enfouir au plus profond de lui. Une canette de bière apparut devant lui, tenu par un Baek Hyun rayonnant.

- Bon retour à la maison, lui dit-il en lui collant le métal froid dans les mains.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire la fête, loin de là mais l'enthousiasme des autres membres du groupe était communicatif et finalement, il se laissa aller à la joie ambiante.

...

Entre la promotion de son film et de « Overdose », les états d'âme de Luhan s'étiolèrent dans cet agenda surchargé. Il avait toujours autant de mal avec Sehun mais cela l'agaçait un peu moins tant son esprit était occupé ailleurs et son corps trop fatigué pour réagir au moindre de ses touchés.

La réalité le rattrapa durement un beau matin d'octobre.

Le beau coréen rentra tard dans l'après-midi lors d'un de leurs rares jours de repos. A son visage fermé, Luhan commença à s'inquiéter. Plus tôt dans la journée, Sehun avait eu rendez-vous avec son manager et, visiblement, cela ne s'était pas très bien passé.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux multicolores jeta une liasse de papiers sur la table basse en grognant sourdement.

Suho haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Nouvelles directives de la prod'. Il leur faut une romance avec une fille de leur nouveau projet SMROOKIES pour lui faire de la pub et c'est moi qui m'y colle.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ils nous refont le coup de Baek Hyun ? S'étonna Chen en attrapant les papiers que Sehun avait jeté quelques instants plus tôt.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors que le coréen hochait simplement la tête tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à Luhan. Celui-ci n'avait pas réagi. Il n'avait rien dit, les traits de son visage n'avaient pas bougé. Rien ne trahissait l'ouragan qui agitait son esprit et son coeur. Il devrait se réjouir que l'attention de Sehun soit détourné ailleurs, qu'il ait enfin l'espace qu'il voulait, qu'il n'ait plus cette pression insupportable que le jeune coréen faisait peser sur son coeur. Mais non. Cette nouvelle l'anéantissait complètement. Pire que de supporter les fausses attentions de Sehun, il allait devoir subir cette fausse romance, en permanence. On allait lui poser des centaines de questions, le plaindre, il allait devoir jouer les amants éconduits, au coeur brisé, tout en donnant l'impression de gérer la situation... Il allait devoir supporter leurs étreintes, leurs baisers, les photos volées bien choisies...

Cette fois, l'enfer s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. La colère et la jalousie lui bloquaient la gorge et lui retournaient l'estomac. Il se leva brusquement. Ce à quoi il avait pensé durant le tournage du film lui revint en mémoire. Il était temps pour lui de tirer sa révérence. Il ne supporterait pas cette mascarade une minute de plus.

Il repoussa sans ménagement la main de Sehun qui tentait de lui attraper le bras, récupéra son manteau et sortit sans un regard derrière lui. Au fond de sa poche, un numéro. Un numéro qu'il avait précieusement conservé tout ce temps, sauvé de la purge de leurs téléphones portables après la défection de Kris. Il fallait qu'il l'appelle, il fallait qu'il lui demande conseil.

Évitant les caméras et les gardes du corps, il parvint à se faufiler hors du bâtiment sans que personne ne l'arrête. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette petite victoire et attrapa un taxi. Il se fit conduire dans le centre où il n'aurait aucun problème à trouver une cabine téléphonique. Pas question que la prod' puisse voir sur ses relevés de portable qu'il avait contacté Kris.

Il déambula quelques minutes, la tête dissimulée sous la capuche de son sweet. La colère était retombée et il hésitait sur ce qu'il allait demander à son ancien camarade. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus de contact depuis plus de 6 mois déjà.

Son téléphone portable sonna. Il le tira de sa poche, surpris de l'avoir pris. Le nom de Sehun s'affichait sur l'écran lumineux. Il refusa l'appel et se décida. Il regarda tout autour de lui et avisa une cabine à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. En quelques enjambées, il l'avait rejointe. Il sortit sa carte de crédit, l'inséra dans la fente prévue à cet effet et composa le numéro de son ancien camarade, en priant qu'il n'en ait pas changé.

Cela sonna une fois, deux fois, trois fois et, alors que Luhan perdait espoir, Kris décrocha.

- Ouais ? Répondit Kris, visiblement ennuyé par ce coup de fil.

- Salut Wu, ça va ? Hésita Luhan, de moins en moins convaincu que son idée fut la bonne.

- Luhan ? Fit la voix surprise de l'ancien leader d'Exo-M. Comment vas-tu ? Et les autres ? Demanda-t-il avec empressement, heureux qu'un de ses anciens camarades le contacte enfin.

Le jeune chinois hésita. Si bien que le métis s'inquiéta légèrement.

- Lu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Reprit Kris, alors que Luhan ne répondait pas.

Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti Wu ?

Un silence pesant s'étira, affolant un peu le coeur de Luhan , qui s'apprétait à s'excuser quand Kris répondit.

- Pour vivre Lu. Après ce qu'ils ont fait à Baek Hyun, ce n'était plus supportable. Pourquoi ?

Luhan soupira de soulagement. Il en était arrivé au même point que lui et il ne verrait certainement pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il s'associe à sa plainte pour sortir de cet enfer.

- Parce qu'ils demandent la même chose à Sehun.

- Merde ! S'insurgea aussitôt Kris. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Visiblement, Luhan n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer à son ancien camarade les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers le jeune coréen.

- Je voudrais te demander une faveur : je voudrais m'associer à ta plainte et sortir de tout ça.

A nouveau, un long silence lui répondit, l'étonnant légèrement.

- Il n'y a plus de plainte Lu', finit par lâcher le métis.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Luhan, complètement pris au dépourvu. De quoi tu parles ?

Kris murmura quelque chose que Luhan ne comprit pas.

- Hein ?

- Tao, Lu'.

Le chinois comprit aussitôt.

- Tu reviens, n'est-ce pas ? Pour Tao ?

- Oui, répondit Kris après un court silence. Mon retour est prévu pour le concert de Noël. Personne n'est au courant encore.

Cela coupa les jambes de Luhan. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas les épaules pour supporter le scandale médiatique qu'une nouvelle plainte ferait surgir. Il était piégé. Les larmes montèrent alors, celles-là même qu'il avait refoulé pendant toutes ces semaines et il les laissa couler silencieusement.

- Je suis désolé Lu', mais je ne peux pas t'aider.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit sincèrement Luhan. Je suis content de savoir que tu reviens.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants puis Luhan raccrocha. Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi de la cabine, hébété. La seule porte de sortie qu'il avait trouvé venait de se refermer.

Ses larmes avaient séché et il n'était plus capable d'aligner deux pensées. Seul le visage de Sehun parvenait à se frayer un chemin dans le brouillard opaque où était plongé son esprit. Son sourire mutin qui plissait ses yeux, lui donnant l'air d'être encore un enfant. Ses traits fins, son nez droit, sa mâchoire anguleuse, ses joues un peu rondes qu'il aimait caresser. Sa bouche ourlée, parfaitement dessinée, qu'il rêvait d'embrasser. De réellement embrasser. Pas juste faire semblant pour quelques photos pour des fans en mal de sensation. Il le voulait, au moins une fois, sans fard, sans faux-semblant.

...

Sehun resta figé sur place par la réaction de Luhan, la main encore levée. Que venait-il de se passer ? Où était allé son ami ? Pourquoi était-il parti alors qu'il avait besoin de lui ?

Encore une fois, le jeune coréen ne comprenait plus les réactions de son aîné. Depuis son retour de Chine, ils avaient perdu cette connexion qui rendait leur amitié si précieuse aux yeux du jeune homme. Et cela lui faisait mal, vraiment mal.

Avec une telle annonce, il s'attendait à le voir exploser, râler sur la prod', tout comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'ils avaient imposé la même chose à Baek. Mais non. Rien. Au contraire. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait jeté sans en comprendre la raison.

Il mit un moment avant de bouger et de venir s'écrouler sur le canapé, exactement là où Luhan avait été assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne vit même pas les autres membres du groupe s'éclipser en le regardant avec compassion.

Seul Tao resta.

Celui-ci l'observait attentivement, ses yeux noirs emprunts d'une mélancolie que personne ne lui connaissait. Puis, finalement, il se leva et vint s'assoir aux côtés de son camarade.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis brisa le silence de la façon la plus abrupte qui soit.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Sehun tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Tao ne le regardait pas. Son regard se perdait au loin, accroché à quelque chose que Sehun ne pouvait pas voir.

- Je.. Je ne vois...

Le jeune chinois se tourna vers son ami et encra un regard étrangement sérieux dans le sien.

- Si tu ne fais rien, tu vas le perdre. Depuis son retour de Chine, il se comporte exactement comme Kris avant qu'il ne fuit.

La bouche de Sehun s'ouvrit mais aucune parole n'en sortit.

- Oublie où on se trouve, reprit Tao. Oublie la prod, oublie Exo. Ne pense qu'à Luhan. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi ?

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, en silence, avant que Sehun ne réagisse.

- Tu l'aimes. Wu Fan, constata simplement Sehun.

Un long et douloureux soupir s'arracha de la gorge du jeune chinois avant qu'il ne se lève. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Fais bien attention, Sehun. Tu pourrais perdre plus que tu ne l'imagines, lâcha-t-il avant de sortir.

Le regard du jeune coréen resta attaché à l'endroit où s'était tenu son ami.

Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait ! Évidemment que Luhan était important pour lui...

Sehun baissa la tête brusquement et soupira. Il était seul avec lui-même, il n'avait aucune raison de se mentir.

Oui il l'aimait. Il s'était laissé prendre au jeu de la prod' et des fans et était vraiment tombé amoureux de Luhan. Et la seule chose qui le retenait de se confesser était son contrat. C'était écrit noir sur blanc : « pas de petit(e)s ami(e)s durant la période du contrat ». Il savait aussi que c'était réciproque. En ça, il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait lui dire Tao. Pourquoi Luhan partirait ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Ils étaient ensemble, c'était le principal, non ?

Il resta longtemps perdu dans ses pensées, allongé sur le canapé, dans la pénombre. Assez pour ne pas entendre les autres membres du groupe sortir. Assez pour ne pas se rendre compte du retour de Luhan.

...

Ce fut Lay qui le réveilla. Sehun sursauta et fut surpris de se trouver sur le canapé.

- Luhan pleure, dit simplement Lay avant de sortir de la pièce en direction de la chambre de Sehun.

Celui-ci resta un moment sans bouger, essayant de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire son camarade. Quand enfin son esprit sortit du brouillard ensommeillé dans lequel il baignait, il se leva vivement et ses pieds le conduisirent vers la chambre de Luhan sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'y réfléchir.

Dans le silence de la chambre, seuls les sanglots étouffés de Luhan brisaient le silence. Le coeur du jeune coréen se serra dans sa poitrine. Etait-il responsable de ces larmes amères ? Pieds nus, il avança silencieusement jusqu'au lit de son ami, à peine éclairé par la lune qui filtrait des rideaux mal tirés.

Il distinguait la silhouette tremblante du jeune chinois sous la couette et il hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il se ferait jeter aussitôt qu'il se serait assis sur le lit. Mais il craignait tout autant de parler.

- Tu peux retourner te coucher Lay, murmura Luhan entre deux hoquets.

- Lu'..., soupira Sehun en s'asseyant près de lui.

Aussitôt le jeune chinois émergea des draps et le fixa, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Bien que s'attendant à une réaction agressive, Sehun ne sut quoi répondre. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre et il n'eut qu'une envie, oublier les paroles de Tao et fuir de cette pièce où il n'était visiblement pas le bienvenu.

Luhan essuya rageusement ses larmes et regarda autour de lui.

- Où est Lay ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- En train de dormir dans mon lit, souffla Sehun, peu enclin à attiser la colère de son ami.

Le regard de Luhan se reposa sur lui et un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la chambre. Clairement, le jeune chinois attendait des explications quant à sa présence dans la pièce.

Sehun soupira lourdement. Il fallait crever l'abcès.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luhan ? Depuis ton retour du tournage, tu as changé, murmura-t-il doucement.

Les yeux du jeune chinois s'écarquillèrent puis il soupira à son tour.

- Ça ne te concerne pas. Va t'en, lâcha-t-il simplement en se recouchant.

Étirant son corps, Sehun attrapa le bras de son ami et l'obligea à se redresser. Il l'attira à lui, pas assez pour qu'il soit complètement dans ses bras mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse distinguer les larmes dans les yeux noirs.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre. C'était son coeur que l'autre était en train de réduire en miette et il estimait qu'il avait parfaitement le droit d'en connaître la raison.

- Si ça me concerne Lu' ! Tu te refermes sur toi, ton humeur s'assombrit, tu t'éloignes de moi ! Sans que je comprennes pourquoi ! S'écria le jeune coréen, sa voix montant au fur et à mesure de sa tirade. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

Devant le regard écarquillé de son ami, il se calma légèrement et reprit.

- Je t'aime et cela me brise de te voir dans cet état.

Il baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir dévoilé ainsi ses sentiments. Si dans son rôle au sein d'Exo il était démonstratif, ce n'était pas du tout le cas en privé. Il était timide et avait beaucoup de difficulté à assumer ce genre de parole. Et le silence de Luhan était insupportable. Il se mordit la lèvre, de plus en plus désespéré par ce silence pesant.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever et à sortir de la pièce quand une main se posa sur sa joue.

- C'est vrai ? Souffla Luhan lorsque Sehun eut enfin relevé la tête.

Celui-ci opina simplement du chef, incapable d'articuler un mot de plus. Il se sentit partir alors en avant et son coeur explosa dans sa poitrine en sentant les lèvres de Luhan sur les siennes.

Au petit matin, Tao poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de Luhan. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant son ami endormi dans les bras d'un Sehun déjà réveillé. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui rendit son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune chinois qui dormait sur sa poitrine nu. Il ne vit pas les larmes qui embuèrent le regard de son ami.

...

La demande de la prod' concernant une romance entre Sehun et Wendy fit face à une levée de bouclier unanime de la part de tous les membres du groupe. Ils étaient d'accord pour faire et dire tout un tas de choses mais cela, il n'en était plus question. Ils n'étaient pas des personnages de réalité virtuelle, avec lesquelles on pouvait jouer. Devant cette rébellion massive, la SM avait reculé. Un autre membre, d'un autre groupe serait la victime de leur machination.

Le 23 décembre, ils étaient tous sur scène, face à un Seoul WC Stadium plein à craquer. Cela hurlait dans tous les sens, les membres du groupe parvenaient à peine à s'entendre.

Les premières notes d'Overdose résonnèrent dans le stade et ce fut l'explosion dans la foule. On entendait à peine les chanteurs tant la foule les couvraient. Puis, alors que le tour de Luhan arrivait, celui-ci se retira du devant de la scène, à la grande surprise générale et ce fut une autre voix qui entonna les quelques lignes que le jeune chinois aurait du chanter.

La foule explosa littéralement de joie, les hurlements des fans en délire couvrirent jusqu'à la musique lorsqu'elles aperçurent Kris, apparaissant dans le fond de la scène. Il y eut un moment de flottement parmi les membres d'Exo, tout aussi pris au dépourvu que leurs fans par une telle apparition. Mais en bon professionnels qu'ils étaient, ils reprirent rapidement leur performance. Tous, à l'exception de Tao qui gardait les yeux rivés sur Kris qui s'avançait pour prendre sa place légitime au milieu de ses camarades.

Le regard du jeune métis s'encra dans celui de Tao et il avança droit sur lui, oubliant les recommandations des chorégraphes, afin de ne pas trop brouiller le show. Sans attendre et sans la moindre explication, il glissa sa main derrière la nuque du jeune chinois et attira son visage vers le sien.

La foule délirait complètement. Là, sur scène, en plein concert, Kris, l'enfant prodigue, embrassait Tao, sans se soucier une seule seconde du scandale que cela pourrait causer.

**FIN**


End file.
